Cruce de mundos: La locura empieza
by milly loca
Summary: Un trio de amigos estaba aburrido en su casa una noche, hasta que por pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz tendrán a los personajes de Overwatch en su casa, ahora si que empiece la fiesta, porque esto se va a descontrolar XD.


**Bueno es mi primer Fic de "Overwatch" y espero que me salga bien, si en algo me equivoco, por favor díganme se los agradeceré mucho n_n**

 **Muy bien sin mas que decir, pues ¡A EMPEZAR! :D**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Overwatch no me pertenece es propiedad de Blizzard n_n**

* * *

Prologo.

En una sala estaba tres amigos como si nada, sobra decir que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mirarse los unos a los otros, esos tres amigos eran, Milly, Yeiky y el hermano mayor de Yeiky, Oscar, los tres estaban de los mas aburridos, sobra decir que los tres vivían juntos en una casa al final de una cuadra, todo estaba quieto hasta que a Milly se le ocurrió romper el silencio.

-Oigan, ¿se imaginan que los personajes de Overwatch vieran a nuestra dimensión?-Pregunto la chica sonriendo.

-Debes estar loca, eso es lo mas improbable y loco que has dicho en tu vida Milly, y vaya que has dicho cosas locas-Dijo Yeiky, como siempre era la voz de la razón de los tres.

-Pero osea, solo imaginen como seria nuestra vida-Milly ya se lo estaba imaginando-Ya me vi, ya me vi-hacia un gesto con la mano señalando al cielo.

Oscar no decía nada, con ver a Milly feliz le era suficiente, no pudo evitar suspirar mientras miraba a la chica de aspecto loli.

-Deja de babear por ella, es obvio que te dejara en el "Friendzone"-Le dijo Yeiky a su hermano mayor seria y cruzada de brazos, aunque a ella le agradaba la idea de que su mejor amiga de la infancia fuera novia de su hermano.

-Cállate renacuajo-Le dijo frunciendo el ceño algo molesto.

-Yo también te quiero hermano-Le devolvió la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

Después de eso, los tres fueron a cenar y a dormir, no sin antes salir a ver la estrellas (ya que era de noche) como era su costumbre, notaron una estrella fugaz, Milly no tardo en pedir un deseo y Oscar igual, pero pidieron cosas muy diferentes los dos, Oscar que Milly le correspondiera y Milly lo que se imaginaba desde hace un tiempo atrás, que los personajes de Overwatch estuvieran en su casa, después de eso los tres se fueron a dormir, sin saber que mañana sus vidas darían un giro de 360 grados.

 **Mientras, en Overwatch.**

Estaban todos en sus "ocupaciones" ya saben lo de siempre, Tracer y Widowmaker discutiendo, Junkrat volando cosas en mil pedazos, Hanzo practicando el tiro con arco, Genji estaba con su maestro Zenyatta, Mei probando su pistola de hielo, entre otras cosas, mientras que Saldado 76 y Mercy se estrerazaban con los mas jóvenes del grupo.

-En serio, necesito vacaciones-Dijo Soldado 76 sentado en un sofá junto con Mercy.

-No eres el único que piensa así-Dijo la suiza cansada, detrás de ellos se podía ver el desastre que la mayoría hacia.

En ese momento, llegaron Phara, Ana y Winston mirando todo el caos que hacían algunos, ya sea con sus peleas, accidentes, entre otras cosas.

-¿Día duro?-Pregunto Phara mirando a Mercy, la cual solo asintió.

-No tienes idea-Suspiro cansada.

En ese momento, aparecieron los demás para la cena, todos fueron al comedor como si fueran bestias hambreadas, se sentaron en su lugar correspondiente y esperaron a que Symmetra y D-va sirvieran la comida, cuando la pusieron en la mesa todos se pusieron a comer "tranquilamente" ya que Tracer y Widowmaker se pateaban por debajo de la mesa para molestarse la una a la otra.

-Bueno ya, dejen comer a gusto-Se quejo Lucio mirando a sus compañeras.

-Ella empezó-Dijeron las dos señalándose entre ellas.

-Hay pero que infantiles-Dijo D-va de forma algo burlona.

-¡A callar enana!-Gritaron molestas la francesa y la británica.

-¡A mi nadie me llama enana!-Grito de vuelta la coreana ahora enojada.

Y fue así como empezó una discusión entre el brasileño, la coreana, la francesa y la británica, todos pensaban en que hacer para que no pasara a mayores la discusión, mientras que otros como Junkrat no decía ni hacia nada y solo miraba arder el mundo.

-Te gusta ver el mundo arder, ¿cierto?-Pregunto su amigo Roadhog.

-Solo un poco, si-Dijo tranquilamente y sin mucho interés Junkrat, mientras comía y miraba el "espectáculo".

Y así fue como transcurrió la cena "familiar" ya que ellos se vian como una familia, una muy loca, destructiva, conflictiva y disfuncional familia feliz, cuando termino la cena todos se fueron a dormir sin saber que mañana su vida "tranquila" iba a cambiar.

* * *

 **Oh tipo me divertí mucho escribiendo este pequeño y corto prologo de lo que vendrá en futuros capítulos, espero les guste y nos vemos luego n_n**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera :D**


End file.
